


At night our mouths find each other

by amiesce



Series: Strangers After Dark [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Strangefrost is underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiesce/pseuds/amiesce
Summary: Glimpses through the window of a dirty NYC apartment into the lives of a sleep-deprived medical student and a green-eyed loose cannon (hint: it gets gay). One-shot, with room for expansion.





	At night our mouths find each other

They stumbled into the 24-hour convenience store with hunger wrenching their intestines. While Loki bought a pack of cigarettes at the counter, Stephen picked up a large bag of chips and a two liter Coke. He half-listened to his boyfriend flirting with the gruff, bearded cashier as he scanned the aisle for duct tape to fix the leaking tub.  
“Really, babe?” the green-eyed devastation frowned. “Salt and vinegar?”  
“And condoms,” Stephen addressed the cashier, pointing at the box. He paid for the things, ignoring Loki’s entreaties for a popsicle, and they walked into the dark street.  
“You said you were quitting.”  
“I only said that so you’d let me cum,” Loki replied, leaning away and cupping a long, pale hand around his lighter.  
“Some doctor I’ll be if my boyfriend gets lung cancer.”  
“Surely we’ll be married by then.” Loki’s cheeks hollowed out to dark moons as he took a drag. “You’ll be making enough for the both of us.”  
Stephen grabbed him by the chin and kissed that laughing, smoky mouth.

 

At 4 a.m., Stephen was still annotating his Hematopoietic Systems textbook and taking swigs directly out of the near-empty two liter Coke. There was no desk in their one-room apartment, only a coffee table that Stephen had found on the curb. Working on it gave Stephen horrible back pains, but at least his boyfriend gave good massages.  
Loki sprawled on the floor next to him, a shirt thrown haphazardly over his naked ass (Stephen had thrown it), reading a novel. He reached for the chips at the same time Stephen pulled them closer to himself.  
“Hey,” he protested, reaching over Stephen’s lap for the bag. Stephen petted his hair absently, still scrawling furiously on the book.  
Loki flipped onto his back and settled his head on Stephen’s lap, crushing Stephen’s shirt under his statuesque backside. He ran a hand lazily up his boyfriend’s bare torso.  
“Not now,” came the mechanical reply.  
“I’m not doing anything.” Loki caressed a dark nipple.  
“Loki.”  
The growled warning rumbled pleasantly under Loki’s fingertips. He reached up to touch the scruff at Stephen’s jaw.  
“You’d be hot with a beard.”  
“So I’m not hot?”  
“Hotter,” he amended.  
“And make me look even older.”  
“I think studying all night instead of sleeping is already doing that job.”  
“You mean instead of fucking.” Stephen turned the page with a crisp snap.  
“That too.” Loki pinched his unshaven cheek and dropped his hand to his own naked stomach. “When does your class start?”  
Stephen leaned back to look at the alarm clock next to their bed (a mattress on the floor) and groaned. “In three hours.”  
“Alright,” Loki declared, springing onto his feet and grabbing onto Stephen’s shoulders. “Bedtime.”  
Stephen snarled.  
“Don’t talk to me in that tone,” Loki scolded sardonically, shaking him. “Come on, babe, up.”  
Stephen didn’t budge. Loki sighed, then bent down to press an open mouth to his lips. He slipped his tongue in when Stephen tried to protest. Fingers traveled like smoke over jaw, abdomen, lower. Breath choked in chest. Growls crescendoed to shudders.  
Loki drew back, taking with him Stephen’s glazed, half-shuttered eyes.  
The green-eyed harbinger of destruction cocked a dark brow.  
“Fuck you,” Stephen muttered, slamming his book shut.

 

“Fuck you,” Loki hissed as he hopped about in an effort to pull on his tight jeans. “Way to tell me _she’s_ coming over.”  
“She’s only dropping off the notes for the lecture _you_ made me sleep through.”  
“ _I_ didn’t make you do shit. It’s _your_ fault you’re so exhausted you couldn’t wake up.”  
“We’re not going to have this conversation now.”  
“Right, because you want to look good in front of your ex.”  
“Just because I told you to put some fucking pants on—”  
There was a knock at the door and Stephen cut himself off to go answer it. Loki stormed over to the mini fridge as Christine’s voice sounded out a cheery greeting. Loki glanced angrily at the empty fridge and slammed it shut before sauntering over to the pair.  
“Loki.” Christine’s eyes immediately iced over.  
“Christine.”  
“Thanks for this,” Stephen cut in before things escalated further. “I owe you.”  
“Dinner, probably,” she answered, glancing at Loki again.  
Goodbyes were exchanged and the door to the apartment shut again. Loki restrained himself for all of five seconds before exploding.  
“ _She_ broke up with you, so what right does she have to throw herself all over you?”  
“Nothing like that happened,” Stephen drawled, flipping through the photocopied sheets of Christine’s small, neat handwriting. After a moment of silence he looked up again.  
“I hope you can tell how fucking pissed I am,” Loki uttered through clenched teeth.  
“It’s cute that you’re jealous, but you’re also being a drama queen.”  
“Don’t patronize me. And don’t touch me.” He swatted away Stephen’s hand and moved toward the door.  
“And where are you going?”  
“To find a beefy man to fuck me till I can’t think anymore,” Loki answered, his hand on the doorknob.  
“And bring home an STD?”  
“Who says I’m coming home?”  
“Loki. Loki.” Stephen grabbed the deceptively slender wrist and whirled his boyfriend around so that they faced each other. A stubborn expression had carved the familiar, beautiful face into a titan.  
Stephen kissed this strange face. Its lines grew soft, then stony again. Loki pushed him away.  
“Don’t bother waiting up,” he muttered, stepping into the stairwell and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

 

Stephen opened his eyes and stared into the blue mouth of dawn as it came in through the window. He’d probably only slept for an hour, although it was the kind of sleep that felt like centuries. Summer had been a long one and its stickiness stuck to every crevice in his body. The hot pillow under his head pressed into his cheek like a bruise.  
The door whispered open, then shut, and a shuffling sound of clothes being removed traveled across the room. Stephen kept still as Loki padded across the dusty hardwood.  
A weight dipped the mattress, and for a minute the silence came settling back on the apartment like returning birds.  
Then Loki rolled over and pressed his face into Stephen’s back, wrapping an arm like a blind snake around his waist.  
Stephen shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My depressed sorcerer boys need more love. I'm definitely going to keep thinking about this universe and all its possibilities (like bringing in other characters from the movies) but I also like where this arch ends. I might write more chapters, or I'll tackle a different iteration of the story in another fic.


End file.
